1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the importance of display devices has grown, because they serve as a connection medium between a user and information. In line with this, the use of display devices, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices and Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) devices, is growing.
Among the types of display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode in which light is generated through the recombination of electrons and holes, and has an advantage in that the organic light emitting display device has a high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
Pixels connected to data lines and scan lines are disposed in a display area of the organic light emitting display device. Each of the pixels includes an organic light emitting diode and a driving transistor controlling the amount of current supplied to the organic light emitting diode.
Here, the driving transistor controls the amount of current supplied to the organic light emitting diode in response to a data signal, and a characteristic thereof is uniformly set. However, the driving transistor deteriorates as time goes on, and the degree of deterioration is differently set according to positions of the pixels in response to a displayed image. In this case, the characteristic of the driving transistor is differently set for each pixel, and thus light with non-uniform brightness may be generated in the pixels in response to the same data signal.